


Golden Halls & a Redhead Elf

by BlackLeatherBoots



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Double Life, Drug Use, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLeatherBoots/pseuds/BlackLeatherBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was adopted when she was only 10 years old by the prestigious Trevelyan Family. Today she's 17 years old, an elf in disguised, burnout, a rebel without a cause and the new kid in school. Divine Justinia's Academy is her llast hope before she is sent to juvie so now she'll have to behave and settle for the Chantry's School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New in School

 

Clarke had been looking outside the window for three hours now and the journey didn’t look like it would be over soon. Her foster mother was riding the was while her tiny body filled only half of the copilot’s sit. Her new mom was a beautiful human with long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes, Dalya Trevelyan. She met her last month when she came to pay a visit to the Alianage’s Orphanage. She approached her sitting on the corner and gently pat her in the head. 

 

\- Hello little one. - the woman said softly - Why are you sitting all by yourself?

\- You shouldn’t be talking to me. - answered Clarke still looking at the floor

\- How come? I bet you have a beautiful face.

\- I don’t think so, at least most people wouldn’t agree with you. - said the kid with a cracking voice as huge clear tears fell down to the floor

 

The tall beautiful woman put her hand on her chin and gently lift her face towards her, revealing the blue shaded vallaslin of Ghilan'nain on her forehead. Two big dark grey eyes filled with tears met the woman and she instantly knew the slender 10 year old would change her life. Nothing make sense as she was not of age, but the blood markings seemed fresh. 

 

\- I think you’re the most beautiful young lady I have ever seen. Eyes like those are not common where I come from. My name is Dalya Trevelyan, what’s yours tiny?

\- Clarke.- whispered the little kid

\- Well Clarke, you see my husband Kenneth and I are looking for a fine young lady that would like to come live with us. Would you like to be that fine young lady?

 

She just remembered how she nodded softly and now she was riding a car to Val Royeaux. What the hell had she agreed to?

____________________________________________________________________

 

*alarms goes off for a third time*

 

Shit! Shit! Shit! I’m so fucking late! - thought the slovenly looking Clarke as she catapulted herself out bed. Running down the halls of the Trevelyan State on Orlais to catch a quick shower hoping that she wouldn’t run into either of her parents. Grabbing her new school’s uniform and a bagel from the kitchen as she quickly waved at Talya and Sera who were preparing her father’s coffee and breakfast. Her long orange locks dripping water all over the floor as she awkwardly tried to put her new intricate uniform on. She dried her bangs, cause like hell she would be letting anyone know about the vallaslin on her forehead. Her spike ears were enough she wouldn’t like to look that “elfy” on her first day of school. Sure she was already a senior, but since she had been expelled of her last school in seem like Divine Justinia’s Academy was her last option. If the Chantry’s academy was not enough to set her on an “appropiate” path nothing will, at least that’s what she heard her father said last night at the “you better behave because we had to pull some serious strings to get you accepted” talk she had on her parents bed last night. It was either that or Juvie, and she wasn’t one for rules. Blazer, bow, skirt and long knee socks would be her new attire for the next year. Then she would be done with high school and be able to do whatever. 

 

\- Don’t think you’ll be able to leave without me getting a picture! - said her mother as she intercepted her with a flashing camera on her way to the garage accompanied by her father

\- Oh common don’t give me those jolly looks, this is like my third school this year. - said Clarke with a smirk on her face

\- But you look so cute on that chantry uniform sweetheart! Doesn’t she Kenny-boo?

\- She certainly does my dear. Who could ask for a better daughter? - said her father smiling with tears in his eyes

\- Maker! What’s wrong with you guys today? I’ll be fine I promise I’ll behave and try not to get eaten by all those starving racist nobles on school. - said Clarke as she hugged her parents goodbye 

\- Remember you’re a Trevelyan my dear, and we are not pushovers or impolite. - said her father waving as she got into her black truck. 

 

“It might be problem that I’m not actually a Trevelyan” whisper Clarke to herself as she started her car. She drove past the gates of the state and proceed to light up a joint she rolled last night. It would take her about fifteen minutes to get to school and she was already late but that really didn’t make her go faster. Her music blasted and she smoked as she drove along the rode that lead into the city. She looked at herself on the rear mirror and prepare herself for the stares those stuck basterds were going to give her. She stopped at a red light and and looked to her left. A blonde haired young man driving a red SUV was looking straight at her. She toked the joint looking directly at this guy’s eyes smiled and drove off as the green light appeared. 

On the parking lot, pretty stoned she took another long look at herself on the mirror as she put black matte lipstick on and some eyedrops. Show time she said. It was already pretty clear she would have a hard time at this school, she could see the different clicks walking in the parking lot and she noted how she wouldn’t really fit into any of them. She got off her car and started walking to the doors as a group of three beautiful women passed her on the right and gave her dismissing looks. Especially a dark skinned stunning woman who seemed to be the leader wearing a leather jacket that read Rutherford on the back. The three of them laughed in her face and continued walking down the hall. “The fuck is wrong with these bitches” thought Clarke looking utterly lost in the sea of students who all seem to know where they were going. She took three steps backward almost decided to run aways once and for all, compared to this Juvie didn’t seem like such a bad idea. To her surprise she hit something and in a concussion of papers, binders and papers flying she fell down directly to the floor. Maybe she was too high for a first day. 

 

\- Are you okay? - said a voice lending her a hand

\- Yes, yes… I’m sorry for being such a spaz. - said Clarke grabbing the hand only to find the blonde guy of the red car - Oh shit! I’m so so sorry! 

\- Don’t worry, I know how it is being clumsy and all. - said the guy slightly smirking at her

\- Yeah well, I guess no toking and walking for me. - Clarke winked 

\- Haha I guess that must be your new life motto - laugh the blonde guy still holding her hand

\- Clarke Trevelyan, nice to meet you. 

\- Cullen, sorry for asking but are you new to this school?

\- Is it that obvious? Haha 

\- Not really, but your formal uniform rat you out.

 

As the words came out of his mouth, she instantly started looking around and notice how nobody was wearing blazers. Suddenly it all make sense, why were people looking at her like she was an idiot. “Cully!” - said an elegant voice behind her. As she turned around she saw the figure of the dark skinned beautiful girl that was laughing earlier, who instantly grab Cullen by the hand and like that he was already 5ft away walking down the hall. Still his eyes where on Clarke and she couldn’t help but feel a combination of rage as well as a strange sensation in her abdomen. The fuck had just happened, and as the bell rang very quickly the hall was empty. “Right, that means you’re supposed to go to class” thought Clarke standing still not moving. 

 

\- Isn’t he a work of art. - a handsome guy just appearing next to her

\- The fuck! Where did you come from? What are you talking about?! 

\- Oh lady, I saw the way you were looking at our School’s pride Cullen captain of our football team. Name’s Dorian and your’s is?

\- Clarke, am —

\- New! Oh yes I could tell how the man candy of this school was treating you. He’s like that irreparable charming, so sad that bitch De Fer has him all whipped and shit. Want me to take you to the Principal’s Office she can help you find your class and stuff… or we could go grab a smoke while watching at the football practice…

\- Joint now! - said Clarke laughing so hard 

\- Let’s go then, I don’t feel like going to class either.

 

Dorian led her through the school, deviating suspicion by telling teachers he was “appointed” to show the new student around. They made a stop by his locker to get rid of the hideous blazer and bow around her neck and then took a turn at he end of the looker hall that lead to the field. They sat under the bleachers in a stop were only someone standing right next to them would be able to see them. The sun stroke it’s golden light between the openings of the bleachers and the breeze sooth her face. She light up and started talking. 

 

\- So you promised hunky looking beautiful men Dorian, where the fuck are they?

\- Patience Clarke, they are coming and not in the way that we’d like. 

\- Maker thank you, someone who outmatches my twisted sense of humour. So is this your morning routine?

\- Oh stop it you. - laughed Dorian - You could say that. Skipping class sure suits me, and well being an exchange student nobody really gives a fuck what I do. 

\- Where are you from Dorian? - toking and passing the joint

\- Didn’t the awesomeness gave me away? - laughed - I’m from Tevinter, here on the Chantry boarding school program. Which really isn’t that bad. When I was send here I thought they’d shackle me to the bed and have me repeat the Chant of Light until the gay would wash out of me. But in actually, all I do is roam around town, smoke and tell the sisters I feel a bit less gayer and I can do as I want.

\- That sounds pretty fucked up. - said Clarke looking grimly at him - I love it. - smirked as they both start laughing

\- Yeah, it is kinda messed up… But is better than Tevinter. And what the fuck are you doing here? Judging by your transferring, black nails and stash…I’m guessing… court order? 

\- Haha, you almost nailed it. Yes this is my last chance out of Juvie, but it was really my parents idea… pulled some strings and here I am. 

\- Who the fuck are your parents? Adopt me please!

\- Hmmm.. Kenneth and Dalya Trevelyan… - whispered Clarke

\- You gotta be fucking kidding me! You a motherfreaking Trevelyan… don’t your parents own like half this school? - cough Dorian as the reveal took him by surprise

\- Well… yes and no… It’s a family ordeal, so it’s not just my parents…

\- Basically, you’ll own us one day. 

\- Hmmm not really, my cousins wouldn’t allow that. 

\- Wait, why? Isn’t it your right or something?

\- Am actually adopted, my mom can’t bear children so they adopted my when I was a child. My last name is actually Lavellan. My cousins would never let me anywhere close our family’s fortune- said Clarke grabbing her orange locks revealing a spiked ear and a chopped ear

\- Skinny bitch!! - said Dorian

\- What?!

\- That’s why you’re so skinny, you’re an elf. How cute! 

\- Wait, are you not going to like stop talking to me or something?

\- Pff, why would I? We are both outsiders and the coolest people around here. We ought-a stick together - smiled Dorian as the team took the field - Look, look here they come. 

 

They watched the practice, laughing and joking. Clarke was able to catch glimpses of the captain’s blonde hair and it made her smile underneath her skin. He was pretty good at his position and she was able to tell how he encouraged his teammates to push forward and stop at nothing. After the practice was over it was finally time to get to the principal’s office. Sister Leliana was in charge of the school ever since Justinia had passed. She had eyes everywhere but approached people with such a keen and kind way that you wouldn’t be able to tell what she was really thinking. That disturbed Clarke greatly, as the manner in which she moved and acted remind her so much of The Keeper back in The Free Marches.

 

\- So Clarke, I see here that you’ve had quite some trouble adjusting to school. - said the Principal looking from over her glasses

\- Hmm… Well you could say that, my classmates are usually pretty hostile… you know for being an elf and all…

\- Well Lady Trevelyan, you’ll have no such troubles here, I’ll make sure myself. If you ever have any problem you can always tell me. - smiled Leliana 

\- I promise I will - “of course i won’t” thought Clarke

\- Anyway… I’m sorry but the lipstick has to go, as well as the nail polish. You will have to tie your hair as well everyday as is part of the uniform. 

\- Are you fucking kidding me?!

\- I will not tolerate this kind of language or dress code! - yelled Leliana - I mean is all for your own good. - Principal Leliana said returning to her calm demeanour

\- Sure… - a slightly scared Clarke replied

\- “Groovy” - awkwardly said the Principal - Ishall take you to your class now, you’ve already missed the first half of the day. Follow me.

They walk through the main hall, Clark couldn't help but look all the pictures hanging on the wall who would feature a diverse number of people from the most important houses of Orlais. Among all the portraits she recognise the face of her parents. They look young and happy, Younger and they look today morning. This made her feel a little uneasy, she wondered about what would happen to her once they were gone. Would she be thrown to the dogs? Would she be able to continue living where she had been living these years. She tried to keep this thoughts away from her mind as she was about to face a bigger challenge want she entered her new classroom. They reached the back of the building, where two doors that read The Skyhold Auditorium seem to hold a new beginning for her.

– Excuse me, Professor Josephine, I bring you any student. This young people, is Clark Trevelyan and she will be joining your senior class this year.

– Oh welcome – Josephine said–we're glad that you're joining our class. You can take a seat on the third seat next to the window. Sadly one of her students transferred and her seat is now available, as well as her locker which you can take to. Please take a seat so we can reassume our lesson.

Clark search for the sit only find Cullen sitting next to her. The fuck? - She thought–this can’t be a coincidence. If only if only Dorian could see me right now, he would be so proud of me. Clark walked through the rows of desks as many looks followed her. She was very glad to have a seat next to the window, as it was looking through window that she greeted her new life all those years ago. Once she was sitting, the lesson continued. It was only then that she noticed she didn't have her bag, sweat started to drip down her for head and the impulse to move her bangs was unbearable. She knew she couldn't do that, as the shame she carried her face what's too much to take in for a first day. On the side of her eye she could see a friendly hand holding a notebook and pen.

– you can use these –whispered Cullen– it is your first day after all- said Cullen smiling.

– but what about you? I'm already failing.

– no you are not… just take it

Those were his last words as he turn back his attention to the lecture. Clark couldn't help but accept it. The lesson passed quickly, but she didn't really pay that much attention. All she could think about was how old of this would turn out.

 

– – –

 

She drove home in silence that afternoon, toking on her joint I she thought about that day. Almost immediately a she drove past the state’s gate a weight disappeared from her shoulders. Nobody had questioned her about were she came, other than Dorian that is. She would prevent anyone else from noticing she was an elf. Her parents greeted her at the door.

 

– How was it today darling? Did you had fun? – Said her mother smiling

– sure mom, it was pretty cool. I didn't run into any racist motherfuckers.

– Clarke, what your language please! You know how I hate it when you talk like that.–Said her father

– I know dad, I'm sorry. It was pretty cool. I saw a picture of you guys hanging on the wall, you looked amazing and Young– said Clarke laughing

– That must be our prom Queen and King Photo, do you remember that honey?

– Of course I do, that was the night I asked you to marry this poor basterd..– said Kenneth Trevelyan grabbing his wife by the waist and kissing her

– Oh come on, I'm going upstairs you guys are disgusting.– Said Clarke secretly feeling glad that her parents loved each other that much.

She walked through the golden halls of her house, feeling as out of place as she felt at school. Dropping her uniform on her bedroom floor, she braided her hair and decided to go outside for some air. The sun was setting as she said on the tree near the main gate. She loved that tree because she had plant it with her parents when she moved in. There were so much memories hidden in the back of her head. She was about to light up her joint when her lighter dropped to the floor. Looking down she nothing but the red car she had encounter this morning and standing next to it Cullen looking straight up at her face. Rage started feeling her up. Who the fuck did he think he was, following her home and spying on her. She dropped down furious only to find a stunned Cullen looking directly at her. 

 

\- What the actual fuck are you doing here?! - she approached him angry 

\- Well, hmmm… you drop…. hmmm… your blazer… well hmm… I think is yours so well… i thought of bringing it back, but then i figured I didn’t know where you lived so I followed you and well now that I’m speaking out load I can tell how creepy that sounds. - Cullen said while nervously scratching his neck

 

__________

 

He was looking through the corner of his eye, he did during the whole lecture. It wasn’t just their encounter that morning what had called his attention, but also the refreshing demeanour with which she moved. Clumsy yet tough. It had been a long time since he’d felt that energy from someone. He remember when he lived in the Ferelden, surrounded by honest country people. The air, the mabari, his family… He’d been send to The Academy right before middle school, after all who could reject a scholarship in Orlais of all places, when the team in Kirkwall no longer wanted him. She seemed familiar. The red locks hanging down her back, the black nails and her slim neck seem to have taken him out of balance. She was too alive. 

*brrp* his cellphone

\- Bae, wanna come over 2night- Viv

 

He stared at the screen and put the cell back in his pocket. What was going on? It had been so natural for her an Vivienne to become an item, so natural that he didn’t even question the events as they unfolded; she had been always the one to make the decisions, not because he was a pushover or something like that but because there wasn’t any reason not to accept the beautiful girl’s affections. But this morning, he felt something he’d never felt in a while. 

 

Cullen was riding his car thinking about the tactics for the practice that morning. Listening to the radio he caught an odd smell. He looked right only to see a tiny slim figure riding a black pick up truck holding a joint in their mouth. He blinked and focussed, to see a long orange locks pony tail girl staring back at him. Spiked ears, though one looked scared, and grey doe-eyes locked on him as a huge cloud of smoke escaped through her pink full lips. The orange bangs framed her face so perfectly that Cullen instantly recognised that look and smile. Just like that disappeared on the road. 

 

Like it wasn’t enough, after third period the Principal escorted Clarke into his classroom and she had been assigned the sit next to him. After class had ended, she quickly took off and he couldn’t help but follow her. He was almost running not close enough to her so that she would notice him creeping her out in the campus halls. He didn’t event stopped at his locker, only to be detained by Viv who grabbed him by the forearm in the middle of the sea of people.

\- Why did you ignore my text, Cullen? - Vivienne said furiously

\- Hmm.. Sorry Babe my battery is dead, I need to go to the dorm and run some errands I’ll text you later. - Cullen said while already running away from her

 

He could hear an angry comment from afar but it was already to late to care. He got into his car and started following the black pick up truck. “What the actual fuck am I doing? I don’t even have an excuse” thought the conflicted young boy as he drove down the road. He looked around his car and found his girlfriend’s blazer on the backseat. It would be natural for him to mistake the blazer for hers since all he needed to say what Was that he found it next to him.

 

He had just said the stupidest shit ever holding a blazer that clearly didn’t belong to the tiny slender figure in front of him. But then it was clear as day, the enraged red head elf plunged at him directly. He dropped the blazer to the floor and grabbed Clarke by the waist and with his free hand he pushed her bangs only to reveal the vallaslin on her forehead and those once gushing rage grey eyes started hazing with tears. 

 

\- What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! - Clarke said as she punched his chin so hard Cullen dizzy

\- I knew it. - said Cullen

\- What psycho?!- replied an angry Clarke - Yes, I’m a fucking elf. You happy racist motherfucker? Did your bitch send you whipped Mabari?!

\- What? No.. no!! - Cullen said shaking his head in denial but slowly realising what had just happened - Wait a minute… I am not whipped… Forget it!

\- Then what, you follow me here only to said nothing you creep.

\- I actually followed you because you remind me of my hometown. - Cullen said scratching the back of his neck

\- Wait… What?! - Clarke said confused

\- For your information, I’m not a racist… I’m not even Orlesian, I come from Ferelden. Honneleath actually. - a serious Cullen replied

\- Oh you remembered… You must’ve heard. That’s why you knew about my vallaslin. - Clarke said lowering her eyes to the floor

I do. - Cullen said gently grabbing Clarke’s shoulder and bringing her a bit closer to him - I’m sorry for jumping on you like that.

\- What will you do now? Will you tell everyone at school? What do you want to keep quiet? - whispered the tiny elf now almost next to him

\- It’s not like that… It’ll be our secret. - Cullen said now grabbing Clarke’s chin and pulling up to face her - 

 

He’s never seen eyes like those before. It wasn’t like she was that beautiful, just something about her that seemed to pull him towards her. Her face slightly blotchy and tears where running down her cheeks. Right there the only thing he could do was kissed her. He gently started bringing her mouth closer and soon his lips stroke hers. At first he’d kiss gently and distant, but as he could feel the kissed return he decided to pick her up between his arms and let himself disappear on their kiss. 


	2. Meeting by the Wall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting between Clarke and Cullen outside of her Golden Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

CLARKE

 

What was happening? What the hell was she thinking? But there was something about the curly blonde that she could not resist. No one had ever look at her in the way the he did. Abruptly she cut off the kiss only to find a pair of honey coloured confused eyes piercing through hers. That was enough, she would take the leap. She continued kissing him as she stroked the back of his neck with her hands. She pulled his ear closer and whispered “Let’s get into your car and light up this joint ”. He open the back seat door and gently put her on the back seat of his car and went in. She pulled the neck of his shirt to bring his lips into hers and by doing this he was already on top of her. She caressed his back softly and the blonde guy was more relaxed this time. There were so many reason for stoping right now but she was already on free fall. She really couldn’t make much sense about what was going on. 

 

She ran her fingers up his back, neck and hair as he gently felt her body from her hip all the way through the cup of her breast. They were both on fire, on the back seat of a car no less. He started running his fingers through her hair and with the other he started traveling down from her now hard nipple through her belly only to find the limit of her underpants up her skirt. He very smoothly unbuttoned her blouse to find the laced that covered her tiny breast and started gently stroking her folds with his other hand. Her heat started raising more and more as the impulse to touch was becoming unbearable. He spread her folds appart and started stroking her first with one finger inside her then two. As he kissed her Cullen penetrated with a heavenly rhythm with his two fingers. 

 

Then it was her turn, she looked him straight in the eye and in a matter of seconds she had her hand gripping his now extra hard cock. His vision was feeling blurry, he’d never felt something like the touch of Clarke over his body. There was a point in which he couldn’t take it anymore. In two moves he flipped her body and she was now crouching over him. She then proceed to sit on his cock as he stroked her first gently but then is was to much to take in. Each moment with puncturing sweetness made Clarke lips separate into an Oh of pleasure that escaped her mouth. She was fucking Cullen, the guy who seem to be on top of the social chain and most of us whipped by the royal bitch; what the actual fuck was se thinking?

 

So she abruptly stopped and looked at the Captain in the eye.

 

“What the fuck are we doing?! Please stop!” - Clarke said panting

“No, no… please I’ve never felt anything like this” - Cullen said abruptly stopping

“No! We can’t this isn’t right! You might as well be deceiving me!” 

“What? Why?” - Cullen said as he moved out of the way still hard but frightened

“I mean… You’re super whipped. It’s not that I care much about that but you are De Fer’s toy. I can’t mess with her stuff”

“I’m NOT stuff. - said Cullen angrily - But in that case you’re right, I do have a girlfriend. Let’s pretend this never happened.”

“Asshole.” - Clarke replied getting off of the car and running back to her house. 

 

CULLEN

 

As Clarke climbed over the wall, Cullen watched her leave with a pain stroking his ego mostly. Who did she think she was? He could have any girl he wanted. He had Vivienne and despite what everyone thought, the power belonged to him in their relationship as he was completely unattached to the girl. She was mostly a fucking bag, the most desired one on campus. How could a little stupid elf fight his decisions? He’d done this many times before, he’d cheated on Vivienne probably ever since they started dating. That way he’d feel like there where no real shackles keeping him from making his own judgements. He’d underestimated the little brat, what he’d thought to be a simple infatuation had developed into something more; challenge. 

 

He had always loved challenges and he now understood why he’d feel so attracted to her. He heard about Clarke’s story back when he was starting middle school. But he never thought something like that really had happened. Truthfully he wasn’t even sure how much of what he knew had actually happened but he had heard things. He was sitting in his car still his pants unbuttoned just realising how much he had given up control. He was always in control and careful, but his actions today had been the exact opposite of that. He´d first follow this chick home AND then fucked her in the back of his car. A girl he didn’t even really know, or liked really. Why was he - off all people - thinking about a tiny tomboy chick that was nothing compared to his beloved Viv? 

 

Viv… that was a whole ‘nother topic of it’s own. His thoughts drifted back to the tiny young woman that had just blue balled him. “I need to get rid of this thoughts” he thought as he pulled up his zipper and took out is cellphone. On his screensaver it read “12 new texts messages, 10 missed calls”. “Maker dammit” There was a tingling in the back of his neck, he knew it was time for his pills but he wasn’t allowed to drive when he took them. The wall that surrounded the golden house on the hill was tall but not enough that he wouldn’t be able to reach it. He stared at the fence, but proceed to turn his brain back ON and started the car. He cruised smoothly down the roads, listening to the radio,purposely ignoring his vibrating cellphone sitting on the copilot’s seat. 


	3. Feet on the Rug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoghts of a hurt readhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Cullen's POV this chapter. Wait for it though ;)

CLARKE  
Clarke jumped off the car and franticly run towards the wall. She climbed the wall as fast as she could, but as soon as she dropped on the other side both rage and sadness invaded her heart. She pushed her back against the barrier that marked the end of Trevelyan state and slowly slide down until she was curled up in a ball against the wall. A couple of tears started falling down but her rage quickly made her snap out of it. 

It wasn’t like Cullen had being her first and certainly wouldn’t be her last, but what infuriated her was the fact that she gave in to her impulse. She had let those honey eyes control her actions. She had never been looked at, the way Cullen had before kissing her. But then when she said STOP his gaze shifted, as if he had just woken up out of a trance. She felt used and angry. He was definitely not someone she could trust. 

She slowly started walking to her house, the joint she never lit in her pocket and her shirt still somewhat undone. She climbed the side of the house all the way to her bedroom window. She sat on the window looking at the horizon and on the road the red SUV was still there. She wondered, what was he thinking?. But wait a minute, she was not allowed to think about him much less worry about the fucker. He was now an ENEMY, someone who knew her secret. She had to be wary. 

As her feet touched the beige fuzzy carpet she felt at ease. As she was back in the safe zone, there was no way someone would be able to hurt her at her parents house. She walked slowly to her door and stuck her head out a bit. Checking no one was around, she made her way to the bathroom. She lit up some candles, open the windows and prepared the tub. She got naked and looked at her body on the mirror. She wore only her childhood over her bare skin; besides the vallaslin , she had a large number of scars and markings covering her complexion. 

As she examined her reflection, tears started falling down again. This time they wouldn’t stop. They were just pouring out of her eyes even if she didn’t want to address them. As the tears run her mascara down her cheeks, she lit up the joint. As she slowly put her feet on the water and got in the tub her cellphone started ringing. “FOR MAKER’S SAKE, WHAT THE FUCK DOES A GIRL HAVE TO DO TO GET A FUCKING TIME ALONE AROUND HERE” she screamed at the vibrating piece of tech. 

Hands shaking she picked up the phone and answered.  
  “Hello”  
“Heeeeey Darling, what you up to?” screamed Dorian from the other side  
“Oh Hey! Well I was about to get in the tub actually nothing much” sarcastically answered the redhead  
“Well how about we go cruising tonight?” proposed Dorian “A friend of mine got a car and we wanted to get some pot… and i don’t really know why but you seem to be the best candidate for that one. So I thought maybe you would like to come with us?”  
“I’m guessing I wouldn’t be able to blow you off.. so OK let’s do it. Time?” answered Clarke as she could hear the plead in Dorian’s voice.  
“I’m sort of outside of your house” apologetically said Dorian  
“WHA?! Whats with all these people knowing where I live?! I’ll be out in 20 hold your fucking tits… K?!” angrily replied Clarke  
“Yeezz, what’s with this hostility?… You’re in more need of an out than I thought.” Sassed Dorian

She practically dived on the tub. As her head rested underwater she let out a frustration scream, the bubbles caressed her face only to reach the surface. Slowly picking her head above the water, tears kept coming out. There was something about the way Cullen had touched and looked at her. In a way that no one ever had, and no one ever would. There was a familiar gaze in his eyes. A gaze that transported her back to those cold Ferelden days. As she worked the field and pleased her foster father. With his touch he had reopened an old wound. A wound she had even forgot that once had hurt so much. 

“Snap out of it you idiot” she said passing the roof to floor mirror in her bathroom. The slim figure scared by the past was something she was never able to ignore. She let her hair down and long orange locks strained down her back. She ran to her room, where she grabbed a black pair of jeans with holes in them and a black hoodie. Only to finish her look with her black leather studded boots. It was early so it seem unnecessary to sneak out, but she feared running into her parents down stairs. 

She hopped down the stair only to pass next to the dining room and see her parents eating laughing and chewing all at the same time. “Yeezz you guys… Apply all your etiquette knowledge at home cause’ it’s all going to waste with you guys eating like this. I’m gonna catch some food with Dorian a new friend from school” and before her parents could say anything she was already running down the main gate. As she ran through the garden the nigh brize caressed her face and the full moon started showing a but giving her goose pumps. She climbed the wall and gracefully with one jump she was on the other side. 

A black car with dark windows was parked beside the road. Inside she could distinguish Dorian and a big hunky silhouette she didn’t recognise. Slowly she walked towards the car and proceed to open the door.


End file.
